Who Said This Would be Easy?
by pkane
Summary: When Percy is suddenly living at Camp Half-Blood, he meets someone he thought he'd never meet again. *Story is way better than the summary. xD* -FLUFF-
1. Prologue

Percy had just turned eight, but his father never came to see him, like he said he would. Well, Percy didn't really _know_ if his father really did say that, but the dream he had seemed too real. He believed everything his dad had said in that dream, it just seemed so genuine. Percy swung himself of the swing, trying to get his mind off of things. His mom had to leave to go to work, so she left him at the park so he could have fun, but he had no one to play with. He sat on the swings, alone. Suddenly, two tall, incredibly odd-looking boys approached him. They looked about 10, and they were grinning like Gabe does, cruel, and not a friendly smile. He knew these guys were bad news, and got off the swing. He took a couple steps back, but the boys just followed.

"Hey, what's your name?" The taller boy said. He was at least a foot taller than Percy, if not more. The boy didn't exactly say it like a friendly person would've, Percy noticed. He stayed quiet and backed up, but then backed into a wall. The boys surrounded him, and laughed. "I said, what's your name?" The taller one pushed him onto the ground, and Percy felt tears sting his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted at them, but they just laughed. The shorter one called him a wimp, for reasons he didn't quite understand. A single tear escaped his eyes, and the boys were laughing even harder now. He didn't understand what was funny, it really hurt. "You guys are bullies!" He said, quieter. The shorter one got in Percy's face.

"Ohh, that's the best you can come up with?" He taunted. Suddenly, a boy approached the bullies. Percy thought he was a friend of the two boys, so he moved away from him, but the boy pushed the taller bully.

"Hey, lay off." He said. He was about Percy's age, so the bullies didn't take him seriously. Suddenly, an almost glowing figure appeared behind the young boy. It was the boy's dad.

"You boys need to find something better to do than taunting people younger than you." The man said, calmly. His voice was soft, yet stern. The bullies nearly stumbled over each other as they ran. The man patted the boy who defended Percy's shoulder, and walked off. The boy turned to Percy, and sat next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, smiling. Percy wiped him eyes, embarassed that he was still crying.

"Y-yeah..." He said, but the other boy looked concerned.

"I'm Luke Castellan," The boy said, still smiling. Percy felt better, now that he had met a new friend.

"I'm Percy Jackson," He said, and shook the hand that was outstretched to him. The two young boys sat in silence, before Luke broke it.

"Wanna play on the playground?" He asked, and Percy nodded eagerly. Luke stood up, and helped the brunette up, before they ran toward the playground. They talked and played for the rest of the day, and Percy learned that Luke was his age, and he had the same problems as he did: ADHD and dyslexia. They had a lot more in common than they originally thought.

"Want to come meet back here tomorrow?" Luke asked, not wanting it to be the last time they talk. They had just met, but they felt like they'd been best friends for years.

"Yeah, of course!" Percy replied. Suddenly, Percy heard his name being called, and he saw his Mom. He had hoped she had a longer day, so he could have more fun with Luke, but obviously she didn't. His Mom gestured for him to come over, and he said goodbye to Luke, promising to meet back the next day.

They saw eachother every day, until they were 10. Percy had planned to meet Luke that day, but he never showed up. He was worried, Luke never ditched him, and if he did, he would always tell Percy. For the next week, Percy went to the park, and Luke was never there. His mom told him just to stop, that Luke wouldn't show up, and he had no choice but to listen to her. He had cried for hours, the day his mom told him just to let it go. He figured Luke had died, he had no idea what else to think, Luke wouldn't abandon him...

_Would he?_

**Author's note:**

**Derp. :3 Oh god, I know, it's just the prologue, it'll get better.**

**I don't own the characters! **


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**I don't own any original characters. So yeah. Err, Enjoy. By the way, I modified the entire story. LOLOL. Percy is called the 'Lightning Thief' when he's 18, not 12, and he chooses Luke to come on the quest. :3 Deeerp. There will be more flashbacks from when Percy & Luke were little children, so if you liked that part, yaaay~: D  
>To all the people that reviewedfavourited/watched my story, I love you. 33 No, really. You guys made me happy. C: HAPPY READING.**

**8 YEARS LATER. (Percy's POV)**

I was a nice guy. I had just turned 18, I was carefree, fun, and I was one of the most genuine teenage boys you'd ever meet. Yeah, I was, that is, until somebody sends a Minotaur to kill me, but the beast settles for my mom. That happened about 20 seconds ago, I just watched my mom get killed by a Minotaur. Realization snapped into my brain, and anger took over me. I just barely heard Grover, my best friend (who had recently grown goat legs?), screaming at me to just run into the entrance of the camp. I would have listened to him, if I wasn't so angry. The Minotaur charged me, but I suddenly knew what to do. I ran in front of a tree, and the Minotaur followed me. At the last second, I moved out of the way, and the beast charged head first into the tree. It was stuck there, for a moment, but it pulled itself out of the tree. I realized my plan had worked, one of its _incredibly_ sharp horns were sticking out of the tree. I ran to grab it, but it was lodged in pretty good. I pulled, and the Minotaur charged at me. I finally got the horn out, but it was a little late. The Minotaur wrapped its huge hands around my torso, and started to squeeze. My vision blurred, but I stabbed the beast with its own horn. It roared, and then disintegrated like my mom had. I stood there, holding the horn for a couple seconds, before taking a few steps back, and fainting.

_x..O.x_

"Ugh," I sat up; in a bed that I thought was my own. My head was pounding, and I felt sick, but I stayed awake. I was incredibly tired, but I was still half-asleep. I saw Grover, and thinking it was my own room I was in, I asked: "Grover... Why are you in my room?" It was a mumble, because I was so tired. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, yeah. What do you remember Percy?" He asked me. I thought of the past couple days. I had a math test, which I'd probably failed, the last day of school. Oh! That crazy dream.

"Oh, well I had this insane dream, where I fought this Minotaur-thing, and you had goat legs," I laughed, recalling the stupid dream. Or that's what I thought it was. I looked down, and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. My eyes snapped all the way open, and where Grover's _human _legs should have been, were goat legs. "Whoa," I said, and shook my head. "Wait so it wasn't..." I trailed off. I was going to ask if it was a dream, but it was pretty obvious, the answer. "Oh, no, no, _no_," I said, and buried my face in my hands. My mom was really dead then, I guess. Grover gave me a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry, Perce." He said. I let out a sigh, and decided to change the subject. I needed to get my mind off of it. Besides, maybe she wasn't dead. I looked around, and I was in a big tent-looking-thing, with beds just like the one I was laying in. It looked like an...

"Infirmary," Grover said, noticing me looking around. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said, happily. I got up, and walked out of the tent. We walked outside, and I was greeted by an arrow zooming past my face, almost hitting me. I looked at Grover. "Got to be more careful, man." He said. I raised an eyebrow, and a small smile danced on my lips. I looked around, and saw people practicing archery, sword-fighting, and different training. I saw my Greek Mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner. I smiled, and ran to him, avoiding all the arrows I possibly could. I guess the fact that he had a horse limbs from the waist down hadn't really registered in my brain yet. As soon as I was about three feet away from him, I noticed.

"You- Horse legs... Wha-... Huh?" I stammered, as I couldn't think of anything else to say. Mr. Brunner smiled at me, like he always did. Like he was expecting something. "Mr. Brunner?" I practically squeaked.

"You can call me Chiron here, Percy." He said. I gaped at him.

"_The_ Chiron?" I asked, referring to the centaur in Greek Mythology, who trained heroes, such as Achilles and Hercules. Mr. Bru- I mean, Chiron, nodded. I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't really know what to say. "Why am I here?" I asked, sceptically. I was no hero.

"Well, you see, Percy, it's the only way to keep you safe. Your father is a god, and his brothers, Zeus, are in the beginnings of a war. Zeus' master bolt has been stolen, and he's accusing you of stealing it, since you're the only offspring that your father has had in a _very_ long time. He is giving you ten days to return his bolt, and if you don't, there will be a big war." He explained.

"Well, err, okay, but, uh," I stammered slightly. "I didn't take it." I said. Chiron nodded.

"I know, Percy. But Zeus doesn't. That's why there's going to be a war, because your father knows you didn't, either, so he's arguing with Zeus." If this had been a normal situation, I would've laughed in Chiron's face. Pfft, yeah right, like my dad was a god. But this was no normal situation, so I believed every word.

"Uh, who is my father?" I asked, sheepishly. It was a little weird, that I had to ask someone else who my father was, but I disregarded it and asked anyways.

"Your father is Poseidon, God of the Sea," He practically announced. You would've thought I'd come up with an intelligent way to reply to that, or even find a cool way, but no, all that came to my mind was:

"...Cool," And I nodded like an idiot. Great, Percy, you sure are a smooth-talker.

"Be very careful, even here. Zeus is trying to kill you," He said, ignoring what I said.

"Wait, wait, wait, so _he's_ the one who killed my mom, trying to kill me?" I was angry now, and I balled my fists. So Zeus wants to kill me? Yeah, the feeling is mutual.

"No, that was Hades. I don't know why he wants to kill you," Chiron said, sadly. Oh, wow. Helpful. The God of the Dead wants me, but for reasons unknown.

"But my mom's still _dead_ because of a God's stupid mistake?" I yelled, and everyone that was training, turned to look at me. He eyed them, but then went to talking to me.

"Well I guess you could say so, but-"He started, but I was on a roll now. I was angry, very angry.

"I don't _care_ what kind of excuse you have for them! They killed her!" I was almost screaming now, but I contained myself. Chiron tried to quiet me, but I stormed off. I didn't really know where I was going, but I was not staying there. I found a spot by a lake, and stood there. I realized with frustration, that I was on the verge of tears, which only made me angrier. I flopped down on the ground, still very frustrated, and tore at the grass, mumbling something about stupid gods. I heard footsteps come from behind me, but I didn't care who it was.

"Go away," I said, but they didn't listen. They sat right next to me. It was a boy, he had blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, but I didn't know why he was here.

"Hi, I saw that scene back there, and I just wanted to see if I could help you." He said. I looked away from him.

"I don't care, leave me alone." I said. I was never this rude, I was actually a pretty nice boy, but I was frustrated, and I had no one to take it out on, except this stranger. The boy ignored what I said.

"I'm Luke," He said, and stuck out his hand. My eyes widened. No, there's more than one Luke in this world, I don't think it's him. I mean, it looks like him, but Luke was dead, at least I think he was dead. I never saw him, ever since the day he never showed up. I sighed, and decided to try and be nice.

"Percy," I said, and shook his hand.

"Look, I know it's hard to be a demi-god, I know. I had to run away from home when I was 10, and I came here. My mom, well... I think she went insane, and my dad, didn't really do anything to help me. I left everything behind, some things I wanted to leave, and others make me wish I never ran away. But you've got to remember that everything you do could affect people ways you didn't intend on." He said. I knew he didn't like to talk about his past, the way he suddenly looked down while mentioning his mom, and his father. I felt bad now, for being so cruel to someone who was trying to help me.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, and Luke stood up. He helped me up, and led me back to where the rest of the camp was looking for me. Once Chiron saw me, he smiled, and told the rest of the campers to get back to training.

"You two should train as well," He said to us. Luke nodded, and led me to sword fighting. There was a big crowd, and a tall man standing in front of them.

"First off to fight, we'll have someone experienced... Luke Castellan, versus someone new here... Percy Jackson! Luke, try and teach Percy how to do it." The tall man said. Wait, _Luke Castellan? _It's him. There was no doubt; it was Luke, my best friend.


	3. Always

******THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TINY BIT OF YAOI. FINALLY. :D******

**YOUR REVIEWS. OMG. I LOVE YOU. BLARGAGHGRAHGHGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY :'D  
>But really. You guys are the best. :D<br>I don't own any of the original characters, or the books Rick Riordan wrote? Or the movie. Omg, I wish. D:  
>Review replies:<br>Shinigami: LOLOL Oh god I know, he's like, psh, better save the world. I would've gone into my corner and been like, no, I'm not doing anything. ;_; also, in my story, it's not really focused on his mom's death, more about him and Luke. Sorry D: But I tried~  
>Nicky: YOU. I LOVE YOU.<br>Anon: GET OFF OF ANONYMOUS SO I CAN HUG YOU.  
>This chapter is really angsty at first, pleeease bear with me, it's just my writing style ;_;<br>Guuuys, I was having major writer's block, and my friend helped me come up with ideas for this chapter. Her PenName is Lyrical-Silence.  
>GO READ HER STORY IT'S AMAZING &amp; the next chapter will be up soon, I'm pressuring her. ;)<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I didn't know for sure what I was feeling. I'm almost sure it was happiness and relief, but I wasn't one-hundred percent positive.

"Actually, Luke Castellan against Michael Yew. I don't think Percy has much of a chance against Luke." The teacher said. Luke walked away from me to get his sword. I felt my heart drop. Did he remember me? He never said anything when my name was called. But then again, I hadn't either. I felt horrible. Luke's expression hadn't even changed; I didn't think he remembered me. Okay, add your best friend for years forgetting about you, your mom dying, your dad neglecting you, and multiple gods trying to kill you, and you get irrational decisions, which is exactly what I got. I left training when everyone was focused on the fight, and left the camp. I was only about a mile away from the camp before I just collapsed and broke down. I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing before the tears flowed out of my eyes. I brought my knees to my chin and cried, old memories flowing into my brain.

"_Luke, we'll be best friends forever." Percy said, smiling at the blonde boy. _

"_Of course! We always will be, no matter what." Luke replied, hugging the smaller boy. They both smiled, and didn't let go of each other. _

These thoughts were only making it worse for me, but they wouldn't stop coming. I covered my face with my arms, and let my emotions free.

"_Mommy!" Percy shouted, as he ran through the airport to greet his mom. It had been 3 weeks since he last saw her. He hugged her legs, and she was crying tears of joy. "I missed you, Mommy." He mumbled. _

"_I missed you too, Percy." She said, and lifted the small boy into her arms. _

I closed my eyes, attempting to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. Every time I tried to breathe, it was reduced to a gasp. I sat there on the ground, blocking any more memories that I didn't want to remember at the moment. Somebody shook my shoulder, trying to get my attention. Weird, I hadn't heard them coming. I looked up at them, with a tear-stained face.

"Luke," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"This is the second time I've saved your ass today, Percy." He joked. I laughed slightly. "Do you honestly think I don't remember you?" He asked, and pulled me in for a hug. At first I was stunned, but then I hugged him back. Once I let go, he sat next to me on the ground.

"How did you know I thought you didn't remember me?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked at me with a lopsided smile.

"You're easy to read, Percy. Those looks you gave me when I was called for sword fighting gave you away." He laughed. I blushed, hoping I wasn't as easy to read as he said. "I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier, I just wanted to surprise you." He said, looking guilty. I just laughed, I was so relieved.

"It's okay," I said. I lay down on the ground, and a smile was etched on my face. Luke laid next to me, and we stared into the clouds. We stayed there in silence for a while, and then Luke broke it.

"I think we should get back to camp. Chiron was really worried." He said. I sighed, and sat up.

"Nice job ruining the moment, Luke." I joked, pushing him playfully. He laughed, and stood up. He held out his hand, and helped me up. We walked back to the camp, and Chiron was waiting at the entrance. He wasn't smiling, like he usually did, which worried me.

"Percy Jackson." He said, definitely unimpressed. I took a step back, a little afraid of him. "Do you know how dangerous it was to go outside of camp?" He asked. I stayed silent, and looked at the ground. "Luke, keep an eye on him, alright?" He mostly told Luke.

"I'm alright with that." Luke nodded.

"You're done with training for the day, Percy." Chiron said, quite stern.

"But-"I started, but Chiron held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it." He said, before walking away. How was I supposed to get a lightning bolt for Zeus, if I can't train? Luke led me to my cabin, where only I would stay, since Poseidon didn't have any more kids. I sighed, and sat on my bed. Luke sat on the floor and looked up at me.

"This is stupid," I said, under my breath. I was mostly talking to myself, but Luke replied.

"He's only trying to protect you, Perce." He said, using the nickname he had given me years ago. "He doesn't want you to leave again. The camp has magic boarders, monsters can't come in." He explained.

"What does that have to do with me not training?" I huffed. I pouted unintentionally, and Luke chuckled.

"You're so cute." He said, sighing. I blushed furiously and looked down, not knowing what to say. I found a sudden interest in my hands. Luke stood up, and stood in front of me. He slid a finger under my chin, and lifted my face up to meet his. He closed his eyes and leaned toward me.

**A/N: OUUUU WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN NEEEXT? :DDDD **

**I TRY TO UPDATE ERRYDAY, but guys, omg. It's really hard. I'm sorry. D; My frand helped me along with this chapter, I honestly had no idea what to write. She's all: "YOU SHOULD MAKE LUKE FORGET PERCY." But I hate fics like that, so I did this ^^^^. I HOPE YOU LIEK. I love you xx **


End file.
